


Recognition through Universes

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Porrim gets fucking dominated yo, Signless is also horny as hell after the disciple leaving him, a LOT of past relationships lol, humanlike genitals, sorry if these sound ooc, they basically talk then fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim finds a familiar face in the dream bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition through Universes

**Author's Note:**

> OMG my computer crashed after I wrote this and I thought I'd lost it but now, about a month later, I found it in its entirety.
> 
> These characters are probably OOC as hell rip
> 
> Based on some Homestuck Sexcanons and a picture I saw.

Porrim always loved to explore dream bubbles and find out what had happened during the lives of the owners of each bubble, even alternate versions of herself. So when she came across a seemingly-locked bubble, she was understandably a bit frustrated.

"Hello?" Porrim lay her hands on the edge of the bubble. "Is anybody in there?"

The surface of the bubble was slightly translucent, and Porrim saw a tall figure walk to the edge of the bubble.

"I do not allow entrance into my bubble for personal reasons." the figure informed her. "Who are you?"

"My.. name is Porrim." 

"Porrim?" the figure seemed to start and consider for a moment. "I.. I feel I know you. I will let you in."

The figure somehow unlocked the bubble and allowed Porrim entrance. After stepping inside, Porrim looked up at the figure, who was about a foot and a half taller than her.

He was draped in a dirty grey robe, his arms muscular and hairy, and his facial hair was longer than a five-o-clock shadow but not long enough to be a 'beard'. One thing was very striking about him though:

He looked like an older version of Kankri.

"Kankri..?" Porrim found herself asking.

"Yes, I am indeed an alternative version of your universe's Kankri. I am known as the Signless, or the Sufferer. And you are an alternative version of my dear lusus-figure, the Dolorosa."

As he was talking, he summoned two chairs and they both sat.

"Wow! When did you decide to get so hairy?" Porrim asked jokingly, and the older Kankri let himself chuckle before replying,

"Does it really matter? I'm surprised that you didn't comment on my rags first."

Porrim peered at his clothes and saw something familiar..

"Oh God, you're not still wearing those godawful pants are you?"

"You know I would never remove them, Porrim. Not then, and most certainly not now." Signless smiled, and that made Porrim laugh.

"You're definitely Kankri, all right!" 

"Through and through." Signless agreed. "Though not in every way. For example, I have had a matesprit who I may have engaged in.. relations with."

"Really? Do I know them?" Porrim was surprised at this, and she wanted to know more.

"I believe it's an alternative version of your universe's Meulin." Signless told her.

"You got with Meulin? That's pretty ironic, seeing as she was with Kurloz in our universe." Porrim gasped. "Why is she not with you know?"

"She.. she found comfort in a Neophyte after I passed, and has grown more fond of her than of I." Signless admitted wistfully.

"Who is the Neophyte?"

"Her name is Latula." Signless told her.

"Latula?!" Porrim replied. "That's an odd pair! Latula and Meulin! I never would have thought."

"Yes. It's a shame, though we parted on good terms in the dream bubbles.. I have not found my Dolorosa yet, and I let you in because you are basically her." Signless smiled at Porrim. "Except you were more.. open in your quadrants."

"Well what can I say, I enjoy having some fun!" Porrim chuckled. "I've pretty much slept with most of our friends, except for maybe.. Meenah, Damara, Horuss and you."

"And everyone else?" Signless quirked a brow. "Even Mindfang?"

"Mindfang? Oh, Aranea! Yes!" Porrim grinned. "Back on Beforus, she was a HUGE sub."

"I find that rather hard to imagine! How about.. Latula?"

"Sub as hell. Sweet little thing once I had my dress off."

"So you like to dominate, do you?" Signless' voice was slightly more husky, leaning forward in his seat.

"Who's asking?" Porrim smirked.

"I am. Because you see, I like to dominate too." Signless leaned forward further, his face about an inch from Porrim's. "I don't see you as my motherly Dolorosa. I see you as a filthy little slut who needs to be punished."

"Oh Kanny, your language~!" Porrim replied, and Signless placed a large hand on her leg, slightly pushing her dress up.

"You were always mommy to me.. I think it's time for your little Kanny to be daddy to you." Signless stood, bringing Porrim up with him, and Porrim realised how much taller he was than her. "Such a little girl.. only eight sweeps and you've been fucking around. It looks like it's time for me to teach you a lesson. Turn around and bend over."  
Porrim smirked before doing as she was told, Signless immediately pulling her dress up and cupping her bare ass with his huge hands.

"No panties? I bet you were looking around for someone to give you a fucking. So wet.." Signless roughly pushed his mouth against Porrim's nook, laving at it with his tongue, making the Virgo moan and grind her pussy on his tongue. "Taste so sweet.. all for me. I bet it feels so good when I get my dick in you."

"Depends how big it is." Porrim backchatted, and was cut off with a sharp smack on her ass, making her yelp in pleasure.

"You don't smart-mouth your Daddy, Porrim. I thought you knew that." Signless growled, removing his robes and displaying his chiselled and hairy chest. "I think I ought to teach you not to be so cheeky."

Finally removing his long pants, revealing his erection and sliding it a few times between Porrim's ass cheeks, moaning low as he mused to himself, "such a round ass. And it's all mine now." Signless roughly grabbed her ass to assert his dominance, sliding his dick into her nook from behind. 

"I'm not gonna be gentle, baby. I'm gonna WRECK you until you can't fucking walk." he started pounding into her, leaning over her so his mouth was against her ear. Porrim was moaning constantly as her nook was pounded by this beast of a troll, who bit her shoulder with no regrets, growling.

"Kankri.. no, I was always such a jealous little whiny bitch in your universe. Jealous of Aranea, and even jealous of Cronus during your kismesissitude. I was jealous because you were mine. I bet little me's fucking the devil, Makara, now like a fucking slut." Signless thrust in deeper. "I'd love to meet him and show him that NOW he has a real reason to be jealous. I got his mommy on my dick, the mommy that he was always humping when he got horny. Such a little bitch that he never dared break his pathetic 'vows'. Well now I know his ass is getting pounded by Kurloz, just like your wet little pussy is getting pounded by me."

"Oh god, Kankri..! D-don't stop.." Porrim wailed. "H-how did you know about Kankri and me..?"

"I'm a Seer too," Signless delivered a firm smack to Porrim's butt. "I know exactly what Kankri did on Beforus."  
Signless' voice was enough to make Porrim's nook clench, close to cumming.

"I'm gonna cum..!"

"Not yet, baby girl. I gotta fucking wreck you." Signless turned Porrim around, standing and lifting her so she was facing him, bringing her down on his dick, looking deep into her eyes and growling.

Porrim had seen more than her fair share of people trying to be sexy by growling. Cronus had tried to growl when he had his wicked way with her, and that had turned her right off. Aranea had even growled a little, though Porrim had found that a lot cuter.

But here was a man who growled and MEANT it, a man who could probably double-kill her with his bare hands, which were wrapped around her legs and spreading them wide, letting Porrim see his dick pound her nook mercilessly. Porrim felt like she was getting fucked by a wild animal and she loved it.

"A-ahh! I'm gonna cum!" Porrim squealed, and Signless chuckled, brushing his mouth against her ear.

"Cum for me, baby girl." He commanded, and Porrim let go, moaning loudly as her nook squeezed Signless' dick, effectively trapping it inside her as he came inside her with a growl, taking her mouth in a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, a tongue still wet with Porrim's juices from when he had tasted her earlier.

Pulling out gently, Signless watched his genetic material leaking from Porrim's freshly-fucked nook. She was his, and he would never let her go again.

Laying them both down on the ground, Signless wrapped his long limbs around Porrim and kissed her softly.

"Stay with me, please.." he whispered. "There may be millions of different versions of you, but you are mine."

Porrim giggled, laying her hands on Signless' bare chest, which rose and fell with each deep breath.

"Of course I'll stay here, Kanny. It isn't like I have anything better to do."

"Thank you. This means so much more to me than you will ever know." Signless hugged her close, kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Kankri." Porrim nuzzled against him.


End file.
